Pain
by TwistedShinya
Summary: If you really think I should continue, just email me at starlightsblood@netscape.net
1. Chapter 1

Title: Helping Out  
  
Author: LittleWills  
  
Rated: PG-15  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but what came out of my head. Please don't sue…  
  
Dedication: Ask and thy shall receive (email at starlightsblood@netscape.net)  
  
Summery: Jeff learns a lesson…  
  
Feedback: Has anyone ever said they *don't* want feedback? I doubt that many have. I crave it!  
  
Notes: ( ) indicates thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jeff's Point of View  
  
Jeff Caster strutted down the almost empty street. ( Need to get home, need to get home… ) Most citizens of Sunnydale had no idea of the real dangers that surrounded them. Or the supernatural presence that encircled the town. But after knowing some things that happened [and continue to happen]- the articles in newspapers and television, the sudden explosions and unknown occurrences- they were smart enough to know not to stay out late. By nightfall it is a must to be safely in their homes with their families.   
  
As Jeff continued his quick pace down the street he couldn't help but wonder what really goes on in this town. Sighing, he looked behind him and down the street he was crossing over. ( It would be nice to know exactly what I'm running form. It can't be *that* bad. I bet I could take it myself. ) With that thought he slowed his frantic pace, feeling strong and confident. ( Yea, so here I am- barley half-way home- and I'm just fine. No crazy lunatics or guys with chainsaws. )  
  
"Pfft, can't touch this!" He said as his face broke out into a grin. "Nope, sorry but this big boy is a whole lot stronger than you think--," he began to almost shout but was cut off as he was thrown into the wall of a near-by building. The impact was so great that he had the air knocked out of him and was almost sure he heard a few things pop.  
  
"So that's what you think, ay? Well, we'll just have to see if you're right." Said a voice Jeff didn't recognize as he fell to the floor in a heap. He was blanketed by a human shaped shadow as he looked up at his attacker. Still having no clue of who the person- that is if he WAS a person- smirked and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Pulling him up by his shirt, almost strangling him, his face changed into a mass of fridges with two glowing yellow eyes and pointy teeth.  
  
Jeff tried to scream but was again cut off as the *thing* let go of his shirt to crush his neck instead. He could hear the stranger laughing as he began to fall unconscious. The last thing he felt before being enveloped by darkness was a stinging pain his neck. But he couldn't even feel the pain as one last thought went through his head. ( I know what he's doing, killing me… but I like it ) Then darkness…  
  
Spikes Point of View  
  
( That was just too easy. ) Looking down at great bulge in the mans pants he snorted. "I don't get it. One little bite and he's hornier than a cheap slut!. Ah, well, I guess I can't blame 'em. Same thing happens to me." With that he continued walking down the deserted street, leaving Jeff's body on the pavement for whoever has the kindness to pick him up. Chuckling he thought ( Please, who would want to help some scum on the side of the street? I'll tell you who- no one. ).  
  
At least, that's what Spike thought. For little did he know, Jeff Caster wasn't the only one out late…  
  
*** A/N: BIG THANKS TO MALLY! Well? How'd you like it? Or *not* like it. If you have any ideas as to what you'd like to see, email me. We don't want to spoil it for anyone else, now do we? Lol, maybe I'm just desperate for feedback. Anyhow, I'd still appreciate some suggestions… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Willow's Point of View  
  
Screaming, she jumped up from her spot on the floor and ran into the coffee table. There was an audible 'THUD' as she hit the ground. She gathered her wits and crawled across the floor until she could see the cause of her fright. The television…  
  
"To think, after watching the series of Tremors about every chance I get, and I still get scared enough to scream." Willow said as she sat up, picking the bits of popcorn off the floor from her little scare. Looking back at the movie, she smirked as the characters figured out everything so quickly.  
  
She watched as Michael Gross walked up to the Shrieker. Helen Shaver, who stood in the background, put her hands in the air and cried, "That's it!" The others listened intently as she told them that heat was how they communicate. And that that was why they went after the car and the radios. All of a sudden everything just falls into shape. They know how they reproduce and why they seemed so smart. And when they try to escape they use the doors as bodyheat-hiders. And Helen of course knows exactly how many cars are left and where there at. Same thing as how many Shriekers there should be.  
  
( Damn, if only MY life fit together so perfectly. Just like a movie, in the end, everything would be alright and a new romantic couple or two would be formed. ) Sighing, she stood up and padded over to the kitchen. After throwing the leftover popcorn away, she placed the giant aluminum bowl in the sink. From the living room, she could hear Grady and Kate praising Earl after he tricked the Precambrian life forms to go after the heated clothing.  
  
Willow closed her eyes as she began to clean the bowl and other items in the sink. ( Nothing like the feel of cool water rushing against your skin. ) She blindly grabbed the lemon shaped sponge. Pressing it close to the item she was washing, she could feel the little soap bar hidden in the yellow and white fluff. Shutting off the tap and making her way back into the living room, she shut off all the lights and turned the TV off, stopping the credits that were about to begin.  
  
Yawning, she stretched her arms and made her way up the stairs, only stopping to make sure that the door was locked. She turned on the TV to see Moby singing on SNL. She watched it for a few moments before retrieving her sleep-ware [which consisted of a midnight blue, silk, button-up top with matching panties] and continuing to the bathroom. She loved her bathroom. Dark blue tile cover the tub's floor and walls. ( It's kind of funny how my favorite color is red but I like everything blue ) After stripping, she smiled as she turned on the shower and stepped in.   
  
She closed the curtain and let the warm water cascade down her front and back. Sticking her arm out of the shower, she picked up a comb and ran it through her hair after conditioning it. She sighed, "I wish I could live in a shower. No worries about clothes or people. Just me and the water…" she trailed off as she shut her eyes.  
  
And that's when it happened. She felt pain so strong that she had to grasp onto the handlebars in the shower. She could feel tears threatening to give way. It felt as though her heart was being clenched and unclenched. Over and over again. She couldn't breath and started to hyperventilate. Moments later it had gotten so bad she couldn't even hold herself up. Then it was over, just as soon as it had started it was gone.   
  
Shaking she turned off the faucet from her place on the floor of the tub. She couldn't remember falling down but the stinging in her bottom told her that she went down either real fast or real hard. Probably both. But of course, no one would have heard her fall. Like usual, she was home alone. Willow felt tremors run through her entire body. She even cried a little as she put on a pair of jeans and her nightshirt. Luckily, it looked just like any other shirt a person would wear outside. Not that she cared, at the moment her thoughts only held one thing- find Giles. 


End file.
